


Love Wins

by miagirl3



Series: My One True Love [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, scared Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Jamie and Bart have been dating for awhile now. Bart thinks it's time he meets Jamie's family, but Jamie is worried, but can't say no and agrees to letting his boyfriend meet his family. Now if only his family knew that he had a boyfriend.





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie is 17 and Bart is 16 in this. Warnings of mild homophobia in this, but their is a sorta of sad and happy ending. I want to thank Cevdv who has agreed to beta my Yj fics and I am very happy for that because now I have someone who can catch my mistakes and make them easier to read for everybody else. SO once again thank you so much Cevdv for betaing my stories, was that the right word. Oh well.

**No Matter what, No Matter Who, We Will Get Through This.** **Together** **!**

**Third Person**

Bart and Jamie loved being who they were, for the most part. I mean, can you blame them? They’re teenagers. Being a teenager meant more than your hormones and acne acting up. Being a teenager meant that you were judged by just about everyone no matter who you were.

Bart was lucky and unlucky at the same time. He had to leave his life but got a new one where he had a supporting uncle and grandfather. Jamie on the other hand was stuck with the family he had.

Jamie got stuck with a loving mother who would always care for him, a bratty sister that was only a year younger than him, she also enjoyed making fun of him **. (I have not read the comics, this is all for the story. Don't yell at me.)** Last was his dad. His dad was honest to his beliefs, but could be judgmental, or overact most of the time.

Jamie knew these things about his family. There were a few reasons he never told them that he was Blue Beetle. Well, that and many others. That's actually the reason that Jamie has kept a lot of things from his family. An example would be of his dad.

His dad wasn't one to hit a child or anyone without a reason, only if he gets really pissed, or if he gets really drunk. The third option barely happens because alcohol was one of the thing Jamie's father hated the most. The first one was the LGBT community.

His father was an old scholar. He was raised by very religious and strict parents that would give him a good slapping if he didn't do as he was told. That being said, LGBT, drugs, alcohol, none of that is allowed in, or outside the house while living there. His father being raised the way he was, raised Jamie and his sister the same way.

When Jamie first discovered his feelings for Bart he didn't know what to do. He asked Nightwing for help, after all, he is dating Bart's uncle. All that he could say was confess, and see what happens. If he says no, then you know that you don't have a chance and can move on, if he says yes, then you have a chance and you need to make the most out of it.

Jamie confessed his feelings to Bart when he was 15. He's 17 now, as you could have guessed they've been dating for three years now. Bart has been wanting to go to Jamie's house to meet his parents for a while now, but every time he asked Jamie would say no.

Finally Bart has had enough and demanded that he’d go over to Jamie's house. "Jamie, just let me go over to your house. Are you embarrassed by me or something. If you are then you can break up with me now!" Bart yelled at Jamie in the briefing room. He had tears streaming down his face and couldn't stop until he got a reason, as to why he can't go over to his boyfriend's house. "No Bart. I'm not embarrassed by you. I'll tell you what. Let me ask my mom and if she says yes, then you can come over tomorrow." Jamie proposed to Bart.

Bart looked at him with hope in his eyes. "You mean it? You're not gonna lie to me or trick me? This is really gonna happen?" Bart asked with hope in his eyes. "Jamie nodded his head yes and kissed Bart on the cheek. After that he spoke, "I promise. I'm gonna leave now and I'll have your answer tomorrow." He kissed Bart once more on the lips before leaving.

**_At Jamie's house_ **

It's dinnertime at the Reyes household. There is the usual chatter of how their days went and what they did. Jamie was staying quiet through all of it. He knew that if he asked his mom she would say yes. He just didn't want them to find out that he was dating the speedster. "Jamie you've been awfully quiet this evening. Would you mind telling us what you did today?" His father asked him. Jamie told him about his day and how hard he trained in his karate club. The club was actually his way of hiding the fact that he goes to mount justice every day.

Suddenly it got to the part about his friends. "I actually have this friend. He's been wanting to meet you guys for some time now. I told him that if mom said yes he could stay for dinner tomorrow." Jamie said. "Of course Jamie. The more the merrier after all." His mother told him.

After dinner Jamie went to his room and fell asleep.   
  


**_The next day_ **

The next day Jamie told him how his mom had said yes. He told Bart that his parents think that Bart is a friend from school and that he was from his class. He also told Bart to not mention the fact that they are dating to his parents. Bart wanted to know why, but Jamie ignored it.

Finally it was time for dinner. They had their normal ‘how was your day’ conversation as usual. After that, his father asked how they met and Jamie turned up on the spot and explained. Jamie eventually excused himself and Bart form the table.

Once up in his room Bart started to go on about how nice his boyfriend's parents were. Eventually Jamie decided the only way to shut Bart up would be to kiss him.

The kiss got so intense that Bart was pushed on the bed. They were just like that. Jamie on top of Bart while they’re making out on his bed. Jamie thought that nothing could ruin this for them. Alas, there was one person that could.

As if directed in a movie, right at that moment the door swung open. To make matters worse it was Jamie's father. "What do you think you’re doing Jamie?" His father asked him in a voice deeper than his original. "N-no-nothing." Jamie stammered with a blush going on through his face.

His father ran up to both Bart and Jamie by surprise. He grabbed them by the back of their shirts and ran downstairs. He found the front door and opened it. He threw them out in the open. He looked directly in Jamie's eyes and spoke, "No son of mine would of ever done that. You may not come back until you prove yourself. Until then I'm sure the fag over there has a place for you to stay."

At this point Jamie was pissed. "I don't care what you have to say. I'm not going to be living with you if this is all that you raised us to become. I love Bart with all my heart. Nothing you ever say or do can change that. I confessed my feelings to Bart three years ago. The only thing that changed about them is that they got stronger!" Jamie yelled at his dad.

He grabbed Bart's arm and pulled him away. "Come on Bart, let's go crash at your place." Jamie said sadly. "Hey. Hey look at me." Bart said. "No Matter what, No Matter Who, We Will Get Through This. Together! I promise, because no matter what love will always win." 

Just like that Bart kissed Jamie on the lips in the middle of a public street.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying sorry for the cheesy ending. I find it quite lovable and it was fun writing this.


End file.
